Chuck vs Doctor Jekyll and Mr Hyde
by East Coast Captain
Summary: Chuck finds out a very dangerous secret of Daniel Shaw but he has his own secret that could help him in the fight. ONESHOT Shate! HAPPY HALOWEEN!


**Disclaimer:** So here we are, that of the year again.

 **AN:** It's Halloween so I've written this piece about monsters both metaphorical and literal. This oneshot was inspired by the Buffy Season 3 episode Beauty and the Beasts it is a highly charged episode I recommend it.

* * *

There was an old secret in the Bartowski family one. In 1885 Stefan Bartowski an immigrant from Bulgaria had been bitten by a werewolf in Lawrence, Kansas. His only son had inherited the curse many years later, it lay dormant in the bloodline for over a hundred years before it manifested with a vengeance one night in 2003.

Years later Chuck would find himself in one of the cells at Castle, that the night the moon would be full. These cells were built to withstand a nuclear weapon and so far has been able to contain him while he's in his transformed state but that wasn't the most pressing thing on Chuck Bartowski's mind. Daniel Shaw had been found and he was alive survived the gunshot wounds he inflicted in Paris.

Chuck paced around in his cell, checking his watch it was well over ten to eight in the evening. Sarah and Casey were working with the CAT squad to find Shaw. The mild mannered spy heard the entrance to the Castle open. In a few moments a scowling Daniel Shaw stood in front of him.

''Shaw!'' Chuck gasped. The traitorous spy sneered and then grinned maliciously.

''You and your team have a lot to answer for, especially your precious Sarah.'' he growled pressing his hands against the glass.

''Shaw, you have to get out of here when the sun sets...''

''No Chuck, you aren't going to see another sunset.'' Shaw's eyes turned into a midnight black, like dark voids. Chuck's eyes widened but then again being a werewolf he wasn't too shocked at displays of the supernatural. Shaw's hands became larger, his muscles grew exponentially, his skin turned a gray color. Shaw was at least five inches tall and fifty pounds heavier.

''Holy mother of...'' Shaw punched through glass made to withstand bullets and grenades like it was nothing.

''Oh geez, oh geez.'' Chuck was grabbed by the lapels of his shirt and thrown against the wall like a rag doll. Chuck sprang to his feet running towards the exit.

''I'm going to tear you limb from limb Chuck but first I'm going to have some fun then when Sarah comes to the rescue I'll tear your head off in front of her eyes before moving onto her.'' Shaw stalked the lanky Nerd Herder like a lion taunting a gazelle. Shaw was met with the sight of a shot gun, he laughed derisively.

''You stupid man, you think something like that will stop me?!'' Shaw scoffed. Chuck blasted him with a powerful buck shot that sent him flying giving Chuck enough time to make his escape. Chuck ran across the parking lot finding his car with the tires slashed. Looking up into the sky, the sun had already set for once he preyed for the moonrise.

''Sarah, Casey it's Shaw, he's here! I'll be in the Buy More hurry!'' He spoke into his wrist watch. Running the aforementioned building, he hid behind the DVD aisle. His heart beat like a jackhammer, fear seeping into his very being.

''I found you!'' Shaw taunted in a sing song voice grabbing Chuck by the neck lifting him up flicking him into the flat screen leaving a shattered mess of plastic and glass. Chuck got to his feet, seeing the beam of moonlight illuminating the dark interior of the electronics chain. He smiled and looked to Shaw and for once Chuck welcomed the change.

''Now it's my turn.'' Chuck sneered his eyes turning a bright yellow causing Shaw to take a step back. Chuck ripped the white Nerd Herd shirt from his body as the change began remolding his entire structure, he let out an animalistic cry. Shaw leaped onto Chuck trying to take out the nerd before the transformation suceeded, Chuck grabbed his arms with inhuman strength grabbing them in a vice grip, he sent the traitorous mutant flying into a stack of PS3. Bones broke and reconstituted themselves into new and terrifying shapes, it was like he was being dragged through a fire as the change made into something powerful.

A seven foot behemoth of a monster wolf looked at the traitor who murdered his father in his cold blood, tonight it wasn't the beast within, it was Chuck who wanted to tear him apart for all the sorrow he's caused. Black eyes locked with unforgiving and cold yellow eyes at that moment Shaw knew he had fucked up and sprang like a deer running from a wolf. On all fours Chuck sprang out the window crashing into a car leaving it in a mess of metal, plastic and glass.

Sarah and Casey pulled up in a black Tahoe watching the unfolding fight between these two supernatural beings. Shaw had found Dr. Henry Jekyll's notes hidden away in an MI6 facility and made the serum that had turned into Edward Hyde more than century and a half ago, made a similar serum but his unique personality had made him more monstrous.

It wasn't even a fight, Chuck was more powerful than the mutant. Chuck gripped him by the throat, roaring into his hideous face. Chuck raised his claws ready to end him once and for all.

''Do it! Do it you freak!'' He barked.

''Chuck don't it!'' Sarah's terrified voice sprang him out of the murderous rage he was feeling. The werewolf looked at the angelic blond and back at the mutant. Striking him with one blow, Shaw was out cold on the asphalt. Chuck let out a poweful howl, a tranq dart stuck out of his neck, he looked at a grinning Casey before succumbing to the darkness.

''Casey!'' Sarah scolded. The soldier shrugged his shoulders.

 **THE END!**


End file.
